1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for miniaturization of electronic parts associated with the high densification of electronic circuits used in digital electronic devices such as mobile phones has increased, and the miniaturization and capacity enlargement of multilayer electronic components constituting the circuits have been rapidly advanced.
In a multilayer electronic component such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a plurality of internal electrodes is arranged in an element body. In Patent Document 1, a plurality of rectangular ceramic green sheets where a conductive paste is printed over the entire width of the ceramic green sheets is laminated and cut to obtain a laminated body where end edges on the both sides of a conductive layer is exposed is obtained.
Then, in Patent Document 1, the laminated body is fired to obtain a ceramic sintered body the end edges of the conductive layer are exposed to not only end surfaces to be connected to external electrodes but to a pair of side surfaces. Next, a ceramic is applied and formed on the side surfaces of the ceramic sintered body.
However, when a ceramic is baked on side surfaces of a multilayer ceramic electronic component, electrostriction is easy to cause structural defects of a capacitor and external stress is hard to be reduced due to bad adhesion between the side surfaces and the ceramic (side gap) applied and formed thereon, thereby there is a problem in fixing strength.
Patent Document 1: JP 2012-191159 A